


Intrinsic

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>intrinsic: adjective; inˈtrinzik,inˈtrinsik; belonging naturally; essential.</p><p>late 15th century (in the general sense ‘interior, inner’): from French intrinsèque, from late Latin intrinsecus, from the earlier adverb intrinsecus ‘inwardly, inward.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrinsic

Sherlock sat in the chair by the window in their bedroom, quietly drinking another cup of tea and wondering when John had become so intrinsic, so necessary to the work. No. When did he become essential to his life, his heart, the thing he was convinced he didn't have? He put the cup down, slipped off his robe, slid back under the covers, and examined his blogger.

Ash, turning silver on the edges; a strong jaw that would tighten when angered or struggling through a blog post or crossword; a nose that made him a bit adorable, though he would cringe at the word, and lips, those lips that....

"Hmmmm...Sher-" The dark blue eyes blinked awake and smiled at him.  
"Morning, love."  
"You were thinking...and drinking tea, mmmm, yes...." confirming his words with a kiss.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to think so loudly."  
"You were thinking about me, so I don't mind."  
"How do you know?"  
"You were sitting in that chair, drinking tea and wondering what you would do without me."

Sherlock looked at him, "How-"  
"You don't have a case on, Mycroft has left us alone for weeks, no experiments threatening to blow up the kitchen...what else would you be thinking about?" He said with a smirk. "Then you came back to bed and tried to deduce what it was exactly...."

Sherlock rolled John on his back and straddled him. "You are remarkable (kiss), amazing (nibble), brilliant, not to mention absolutely gorgeous, and I want you, immediately."

"Naturally." John grinned up at his detective with that look that shut off his brain.

"Unfair."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll think of something...."


End file.
